Crystal Terra
Few regions within the Gilded Lands, and indeed Quel’thalas itself can match the sorcerous and enchanted splendor of Crystal Terra. Long ago, before the war of trolls and elves the people that settled within the region sought to create a smaller, more simplistic Well of Eternity to siphon power from, for they were greedy and filled with a lust for magic. Their attempts ended in failure, as arcane backlash sent a shockwave through the lands. Arcane magic seeped into the very soil, and over the centuries that have followed the very ground has warped and changed. In the place of fauna is brilliant and dazzling crystals of impossible hues, while arcane mutated creatures call this strange land home. Once the land was home to the house of Aetherveil, though in their collapse the house of Illova has taken control, much to the ire of the rest of the Gilded Lands. Suspicions are rampant, for very few trust outsiders. Aetherveil Castle If the land of Crystal Terra is dazzling, then the crystalline fortress of Aetherveil Castle is beyond breathtaking. Seeming to have formed from the very ground itself, the towering walls of Aetherveil Castle shine in the sunlight with all the glittering purity of starlight. Yet beneath its beauty is an almost haunting nature, for while the house of Aetherveil has long since departed the hallowed halls of the castle, their presence yet remains. The staves of past sorcerers of house Aetherveil yet stand upon their own, and soft whispers echo in the wind. The new rulers of the castle, those of house Illova, avoid many of the castle’s rooms and fear the holding to be cursed. The Crystal Wall The initial explosion that rocked Crystal Terra released a flood of arcane magic into the Gilded Lands. Slowly, the very ground began to warp and crackle with power, and over the many years began to spread from the initial explosion point. In time it halted its spread in the west, but the east was a different story entirely. The Aetherveil sorcerers found that unchecked, this arcane energy would continue to expand and grow into the Illonian Plains and potentially further still. Rather then risk losing such a breadbasket, House Aetherveil constructed enchanted towers to absorb and trap the rampant arcane energy, halting the spread completely. Thus the monicker ‘the Crystal Wall’ formed, and it is the gateway between the arcane enriched lands of Crystal Terra, and the Plains of Illonia. The Scrying Pool When the explosion that forever changed Crystal Terra ended, a single pool of water was all that remained in the aftermath of the initial highborne experiments. Over the years the seers of house Aetherveil began to use the pool to aid in their scrying and divination, the enchantments of the water boosting their already prodigious capabilities. In time, a priesthood developed over the maintenance of the pool’s waters, who helped guide the heirs to the seer throne of Aetherveil and research into the infinite abyss it represented. Many of these priests would eventually go blind staring into the magics of the water, and thus earned the name of the Blind Priesthood. A tower was constructed for them to dwell in as caretakers and, if necessary, as guards. The members of house Illova do not visit the pool, nor do they interfere with the priesthood’s work. Thus the Blind Priesthood maintains their vigil, waiting for the return of Aetherveil’s surviving heir. Plainsmere Nestled within the warm, spring-like fields of the Illonian Plains, Plainsmere boasts the largest population of non-Gilded Lands native elves. Indeed, many citizens and travellers from Silvermoon are often found here, including dozens of scholars and researchers. Most come to investigate the crystallized lands beyond the boundary of the Crystal Wall, in hopes of understanding and furthering the study of arcane and its effects. Of course much of the Gilded Lands look upon Plainsmere with disdain, for the lords and ladies of the Gilded host are fiercely independent, and view such outsiders as an ‘interference’. Illovia The house of Illova were quick to realize their presence within Crystal Terra was not entirely welcomed by the local populace. However, it was a very prestigious land and a shrewd grab by the taciturn and ambitious head of Illova. House Illova was soon to migrate most of its people to Crystal Terra, ordering the construction of a town that was fiercely loyal to the new rulers. Thus Illovia was born, and in a matter of a few years was constructed to house the new populace. While the various people that formerly lived in Illova’s old lands have scattered to the others towns, Illovia boasts the largest population from the house. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations